Seduction Is Wicked
by MidnightRain85
Summary: One of Draco’s female house mates has a grudge against Hermione and wants to get revenge. She devises a plan that will ruin Hermione’s reputation forever and gets Draco to help her by offering him a proposition he can’t turn down. RR please.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was the second week of the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione had been studying in the library and was now heading back to Gryffindor tower. She had changed over the summer after fifth year. She'd grown an inch taller and lost about 8 pounds. Hermione also started wearing makeup and was using a potion to tame her frizzy hair.

From the first day back at school she started getting a lot of attention from boys. Ron was acting more jealous than ever. Even most Slytherins became smitten by her new appearance. They seemed to have forgotten the fact that she was a Mudblood or simply didn't care anymore.

Hermione was walking along the quiet, empty corridors lost in thought. She had to do something to stop all the guys from taking every opportunity they got to ask her out. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the moment, which she made quite clear to them, but they just wouldn't give up. If she wasn't very much mistaking she had already been asked to Hogsmeade a hundred and thirty times and she was getting pretty tired of saying the word 'no'.

There was also a Slytherin girl, Alyssa Jones, who had started picking on her since the start of term, and Hermione hadn't the faintest idea why. She was now standing in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady, "fuzzy bunnies." Hermione muttered and the portrait swung opened.

o-o-o

Meanwhile in the dungeons…

Draco had just sunk into one of the cushy armchairs in his own private dorm when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened and in came a rather pretty girl. Draco gave her a half smile and beckoned her with a gesture of his finger. The girl smiled back seductively and made her way to him, walking in a sexy manner. She climbed onto his lap and straddled his legs, putting her arms around his neck.

Draco's hands immediately went to her waist and pulled her closer. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands were running all over her body. Up and down her back, over her curves, squeezing her butt, and just as they were sneaking up her skirt she suddenly pulled away and stopped him.

Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Draco..." she said, running a hand through his hair. "I need to ask you a favor." She batted her eyes, a gesture that usually aided in getting her what she wanted.

"What is it?" Draco asked, his hands caressing her back.

"I've finally thought of a way to get back at that Mudblood." She smiled evilly. "And I need your help."

o-o-o

Hermione entered the common room. It was ten PM and only Harry and Ron were still up. She went and joined them by the fireplace.

"Where've you been?" asked Harry.

Before Hermione could answer, Ron slapped Harry across the arm playfully and said, "Don't act dumb, you know the only place she would be is the library." He turned to Hermione and said, "Aren't I right?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much," Harry said. "We played chess...then read a little bit about Quidditch...then tried to think of new strategies for our next practice...then talked about what we wanted to do when we go to Hogsmeade. That's about it." Harry shrugged.

"You guys did everything but study for our transfiguration test tomorrow. How do you expect to pass?" Hermione reprimanded. "You know you can't just cheat off me like with the homework. If you fail—"

Ron cut her off by standing up and looking at his watch, "Wow, would you look at the time, "he said quickly. "We better get to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow. Night!" He said as he ran to the boy's dorms.

"Man, he will do anything to avoid schoolwork." Hermione said as she watched Ron leave.

o-o-o

Draco looked interested, "All right, Alyssa," he said. "I'm all ears." He leaned back on the chair and got comfy.

"Well," she said. "I was talking to another Slytherin and he told me about some really neat muggle devices. One is called a video camera; it's what the muggles use to make movies. And the other is called a television; it's what they use to watch the movies."

"Ok..." Draco was interested to know where she was going with this.

Alyssa continued. "Um, well..." she was looking a bit nervous. "I want you to seduce the Mudblood Granger."

"What." Draco suddenly lost any sense of intrigue.

"Wait don't freak out." Alyssa tried to calm him down.

Draco moved her off of his lap and stood up. "Why are you asking me this? I bet there are many other guys who would want this job."

"Who else am I suppose to ask." She waved her arms in a dramatic way. "Every guy in the whole school has already tried to ask her out but she turned them all down. They just don't know how to approach this kind of situation." She walked toward Draco. "They're not like you." She said in a sexy voice. "You could get anyone you want..." She ran her hands across his chest. "...you always have."

Draco's expression turned slightly bitter, "Well, almost anyone." He said glumly.

Alyssa gave him a knowing look. "Ah, you must mean Amy." She held Draco's arm and pulled him back to the chair. "You know..." she said as she pushed him onto the chair and resumed her sitting position on top of his lap. "...she and I have become good friends. I could probably get her to go out with you if you do this one thing for me."

Draco felt rejoiced by what Alyssa just said but his pride made him try to hide it. He tried not to sound delighted as he said, "Ok, I'll do it."

Alyssa squeaked and threw her arms around Draco's neck. "You won't regret this, trust me. Just try to have fun with it. I mean, come on, you are going to be the cause of that Mudblood's despair. And you're going to get the girl you want. You know, Amy isn't fond of Mudbloods either. She would throw herself at you if she knew what you were going to do."

"Just tell me what I have to do." said Draco with an impish grin.

Alyssa pulled back with an evil smirk. "Well that guy I was telling you about is going to lend me a video camera. I want you to seduce that Mudblood so much that she will be begging you to fuck her. I want her to want you so bad that she will rip off your clothes."

"That's no problem." Draco said arrogantly. "But what's the video camera for?"

Alyssa's grin widened. "I want you to get it on tape. Make the Mudblood look like a sex starved slut. And then, we will show it to the whole school on the television set."

"Wait, wait." said Draco. "You want me to show my _ass_ to the whole school?"

"Yeah." said Alyssa. "You're not embarrassed, are you?" She raised one eyebrow.

Draco looked pensive. Alyssa didn't want him to change his mind so she added quickly. "Don't forget why you agreed to do this. I'm sure Amy will come running to you when she sees the tape. She hates Mudbloods. And..." Alyssa ran a finger over Draco's lips and put her face closer to his as she continued in a slightly breathy voice. "...she'll get a little preview of what kind of a lover you are." Alyssa started to slowly inch her way down Draco's lap until she was kneeling between his legs.

Draco's breathing became significantly faster and he was anticipating her next move.

Alyssa ran her hands up his thighs as she said in a seductive voice, looking him straight in the eyes. "Tell me you'll do it." She put a hand over his pants, feeling his ever growing bulge.

Draco raised his hips to press into Alyssa's touch and she smirked. "I'll do it." Draco groaned.

"Excellent." Alyssa unzipped his pants and pulled him out. "Seduction is fun..." she told him as she stroked his member. "...it's wicked..." Alyssa took his shaft into her mouth and began pleasuring him.

A/N: Please review. Tell me what you think.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, they really helped prompt me to get this second chapter up sooner than I would've. infamous-writer and an anonymous reviewer who called him/herself Me, you two are right, I did have Cruel Intentions in mind when I wrote this fic. It was sort of the inspiration for it. Now on with the story...

Draco was on his way to the library in hopes of running into Hermione. He felt so exulted, Alyssa had given him the best blow-job ever. Then after he'd relaxed a while, he'd asked her why she wanted to ruin Hermione's life. She told him it was because her boyfriend broke up with her to ask Hermione out. Draco couldn't believe that that was the reason for wanting to ruin someone's reputation.

"Women..." Draco muttered quietly shaking his head. But since he wanted nothing more than to get Amy in bed, he would do his part in this wicked scheme.

He was nearing the library and much to his luck, he saw Hermione come out of the door with her nose buried in an opened book. _Perfect_, Draco thought. He pretended to devote his attention to the portraits on the wall...and then...smack! He and Hermione bumped into each other, causing her book to fall to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I di—" Hermione stopped abruptly when she found out who she'd bumped into. She looked like she was preparing herself to endure some rude insults.

Draco shocked her when all he did was bend down to pick up her book and hand it to her. "Sorry about that." He said as she took it. He gave her a little smile and a curt nod then continued down the corridor.

Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. She looked back and saw the retreating figure of Draco. _I can't believe he did that_, Hermione thought, _I guess he changed. A lot of the slytherins have changed, they don't really care that I'm a muggle-born anymore. _Hermione looked back again but Draco had already turned the corner.

o-o-o

Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She was still thinking about her encounter with Draco. It was so refreshing to run into a guy, besides Harry and Ron, and not have them practically beg her to go out with them. _Draco seemed really mature_, Hermione mused.

Just as she reached the Entrance Hall she got a sudden urge to turn around and head back to Gryffindor Tower. The reason being, that Alyssa was hanging around the doors that led into the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well..." said Alyssa walking toward Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What do you want now?"

Alyssa scoffed, "I would never want anything from a fucked up Mudblood."

"What a lovely choice of vocabulary." Hermione said sarcastically, "Do you eat with that filthy mouth?"

Alyssa, evidently not affronted, smiled haughtily and said, "I do everything with this mouth. I eat...I cuss...I give fellatio..." she saw Hermione's look of uneasiness and felt quite smug with herself. "Have you ever had a cock inside your mouth?"

Hermione was about to walk away, having completely lost her appetite, when someone came up behind her and said, "Alyssa, leave the girl alone. She has done nothing to you."

Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing there. Alyssa huffed angrily, crossed her arms over her chest and marched into the Great Hall.

Draco was about to follow her, when Hermione suddenly said, "Wait." he turned around and faced her. "Um, thanks." She told him.

Draco waited to see if she would say something else but she didn't so he just said, "No problem." And then went into the Great Hall.

Hermione, feeling slightly mystified, went back to the common room.

Draco went to the Slytherin table and sat across from Alyssa.

"So?" She asked.

Draco smirked, "Amy is as good as mine." He said pompously.

o-o-o

Ron and Harry went to the common room after lunch to look for Hermione.

"Are you guys ready to go to class?" she asked them.

"Why didn't you come to lunch?" Harry said.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked.

"No, Alyssa took away my appetite. She was saying rude things." Hermione told them.

"Man, that girl better lay off. Next time I see her I'm gonna—"

Hermione cut Ron off. "Ron it's alright. Draco already took care of her. I don't think she will bother me anymore."

Harry and Ron were giving her weird looks. "Did you just say Draco?" Harry asked.

"As in, Draco Malfoy? That stupid git?" Ron added.

"Yes." Hermione said defensively. "What's wrong with that?"

"Hermione, are you crazy?" Ron chastised, "Malfoy has never done anything but make our lives miserable. You didn't talk to him, did you?"

"So what if I did." said Hermione. "He's different now."

"So you did talk to him then! What did you say?" Ron demanded.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Hermione asked.

"Can't you remember all those times he insulted you? I don't want you to talk to him again, do you understand?"

Hermione wanted to explode. How dare he think he can tell her what she can and can not do?

"You can't tell me what to do!" Hermione told him angrily, then got her books and left to class before this argument got uglier.

o-o-o

Hermione was walking along the corridors alone, lost in thought. She hadn't spoken to Harry or Ron all day. And they hadn't made an attempt to approach her either. She felt like going to an empty classroom so she could be alone for a while. She had felt like crying all afternoon but had had to hold it in.

Her eyes started to water and she did nothing to prevent the tears. She knew she wouldn't feel better until she cried. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she rounded the corner intending to seek sanctuary in the empty classroom. But before she reached her haven, she spotted Draco heading in her direction.

_Oh no! _She wiped her tears and turned around to walk the other way. She didn't want him to see her crying.

But it was too late, he'd seen her. "Hey, Hermione!" He called.

She stopped walking but didn't turn around. Draco jogged to reach Hermione quicker and stood in front of her.

"How are you? He said a little awkwardly.

_Not good. _"I'm ok." Hermione lied.

Draco noticed that her eyes looked red. _Has she been crying? _He suddenly felt weird. "Were you crying?" He asked slowly.

Hermione nodded sadly.

Now Draco felt even weirder. _Damn it!_ He cursed mentally, _What is this strange feeling? _A voice in his mind decided to pester him. _ 'It's guilt.' But I didn't make her cry. _Draco retorted._ And why would I care if I did? 'Maybe it's because you know that you're going to add to her pain and misery.'_ _Oh shut up!_ He didn't know where that voice was coming from, but it sure was irking him. He had to get away from Hermione, and quick, "Well I'll see you around." He said hastily.

Hermione didn't want him to leave. "Oh ok...um, wait." she gathered her courage, "I had a fight with Ron and Harry."

Draco forgot about any sense of guilt he was feeling. "Really?" he tried not to show his delight.

"Yeah." said Hermione. "I won't have anyone to go to the Hogsmeade trip with..." She hoped he would catch her drift.

"I'm not going with anyone. Would you like to come with me?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Hermione smiled weakly.

"All right, great." Draco said. "I'm going back to the dungeons now. Would you like me to walk you back to the North Tower?"

"No, that's ok. See you." Hermione turned around and started walking away.

o-o-o

Draco went to his dorm. Alyssa was there as usual. She liked hanging out in his dorm rather than in hers with her roommates.

Draco went and sat beside her on his bed. "Guess who's going to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Who?" Alyssa asked even though she knew by the look on Draco's face who it was.

"Granger."

Alyssa's mouth opened wide. "No way. You're lying."

Draco shook his head with a smirk. "I'm telling the truth. And you'll never believe it. She asked me."

"What?" Alyssa couldn't hide her astonishment. "But—why would she?

"She got into a fight with those two assholes she hangs out with." Draco told her.

Alyssa threw her arms around him, "This is working out better than I'd planned." She squeaked with glee.

But Draco now had something else in mind. Having a girl's body so close to his was making him horny. He pushed Alyssa slowly onto her back and got on top of her. She immediately knew what he wanted and licked her lips to show him that she wanted it too. Draco dipped his head and kissed her fervently. They began stripping each other and were soon lying naked under the covers.

A/N: I guess this is where I'll end this chapter. Please review, it's really encouraging to receive them. Take care.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I wonna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks!

Hermione walked into her dorm. _What did I just do? I talked to Malfoy. And I asked him to go to Hogsmeade with me. Well I didn't ask, but I hinted that I wanted him to ask me. If Ron finds out he'd surely never speak to me again._

Hermione flopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. _What is the matter with me? I'm pathetic. One little fight with Harry and Ron and I decide to go to Hogsmeade with Malfoy? I'm going to have to tell him that I changed my mind._ She got under her covers and tried to sleep. _I wonder what he's doing right now._

o-o-o

At this very moment, Draco was thrusting in and out of Alyssa's hot, tight and considerably wet cunt.

"H—harder." She breathed and Draco complied.

He increased his pace and soon they both came, Draco groaning and Alyssa screaming his name.

o-o-o

The next day Hermione went to breakfast alone. She didn't know if Ron and Harry were still mad at her but she didn't really care. She would have to tell Draco that she wasn't going with him to Hogsmeade before she tried to reconcile with them anyway.

Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat alone. She wasn't that hungry but she was plenty nervous. _How am I supposed to just go up to Malfoy and speak to him? How did I do it last night? I guess it's easier to do stupid things when you're feeling depressed._

She turned around and saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with Alyssa. _I wonder why she's talking to him. She seemed kind of angry when he told her to leave me alone. _She turned back to her breakfast and looked at it but didn't eat anything.

o-o-o

Hermione was on her way to her first class. As she walked she noticed that Draco was hanging around the corridor with a girl. _Maybe I should tell him now. _She walked a little closer then stopped. _I can't! Oh man, where is your courage? _She asked herself. Hermione took a few more steps then realized that the girl he was with was Alyssa. She felt relieved. Now she had an excuse for not going up to Draco. She continued along the corridor and passed him. She wondered if he noticed her or not.

There were three Slytherin girls at the end of the corridor and as Hermione passed them, one took out their wand and muttered a spell at her to make her trip. Hermione fell to the floor and they immediately started laughing. Draco and Alyssa noticed what had happened and laughed too.

Alyssa gave the girls a thumbs up then turned to Draco. "That was a great way to start the day."

Draco agreed. He couldn't control his mirth. Then he saw Hermione rub her knee as if it was hurt. "She didn't get hurt, did she?" He said out loud but not really asking Alyssa.

Alyssa turned to Draco. "So what if she did. Do you care?"

Draco shrugged, "No."

Hermione got off the floor and picked up her books. She continued down the corridor without looking back.

"Come on, let's go to class." Alyssa told Draco.

"What class do we have?" He asked.

"History of Magic."

"Crap."

o-o-o

Hermione was sitting in her usual spot in Transfiguration class. Then Ron and Harry enter the classroom and walk towards her.

"Um, Hermione." said Ron.

She was surprised that Ron wanted to talk to her. "Yes." She replied.

"We're really sorry about the fight. We're not angry anymore." Harry said.

"Yeah, you can talk to whoever you want." Ron added.

Hermione smiled. "That's ok. I understand why you were upset."

"So everything's fine between us?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Have a seat." Hermione patted the seats on either side of her.

Ron and Harry sat down then McGonagall entered and started the lesson.

o-o-o

Draco was dieing of boredom. He and Alyssa were at the back of the class as usual. He looked beside him and saw that she was almost asleep. He suddenly thought of a way to make the time pass faster. He put his hand on Alyssa's thigh. She gave him a questioning look as if she thought he had put his hand there because he wanted to get her attention.

Draco smirked then began stroking her thigh. She instantly knew what he was going to do. She leaned back in her chair and got comfy. Draco's hand caressed higher and higher up her thigh. It slipped under her skirt and she spread her legs a little. Draco touched her through the crotch of her panties. He applied a little pressure then pulled the material aside and flicked her clit with his finger.

Alyssa bit her bottom lip to hold in the moans that wanted to escape her mouth. Draco started rubbing her clit in a circular motion. He would occasionally move his finger a little lower and feel how wet she had become. He so wished he could have his tongue between her legs right now. But he tried to get those thoughts out of his mind so he wouldn't get a hard-on.

He continued pleasuring her until he felt her start to tremble against his fingers. He heard her rapid breathing and looked at her. She was a little flushed.

o-o-o

Hermione was on her way to lunch with Ron and Harry. She kind of wished they hadn't made up with her yet. Not because she didn't want to hang out with them, but because she needed to talk to Draco. She had to let him know that she didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with him.

They entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. On the way, Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Draco.

"So how are things going with the Mudblood?" Alyssa asked Draco, having noticed the trio's arrival.

"Not bad I guess." He replied.

"I thought you said she got into a fight with those two faggots." said Alyssa.

"She did." Draco turned around and saw that she was sitting with them at the Gryffindor table. "They must have made up already. You know, last night she wasn't really herself. I could tell. She wouldn't have agreed to go with me to Hogsmeade."

"Do you think she'll change her mind about going with you?" Alyssa asked, and then added. "You will be able to seduce her before the school year is over, right?"

"Of course." Draco said unworriedly. "You're looking at the master here." He said conceitedly, gesturing to himself.

Alyssa chuckled. "You sure are the master."

o-o-o

Later that evening Hermione was in the library, not studying (for once), but thinking. _All my years here at Hogwarts I have tried to avoid Malfoy. And now that I actually want to speak to him, I can't seem to find the right time._ She didn't know what she was going to do. The Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow. It would be really rude of her to tell him at the last minute. But could she really endure a whole day at Hogsmeade with Draco?

And then there's another problem. If she tells Ron and Harry that she's going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy, they'll freak. Maybe she should just pretend to be sick. But how will Draco know that she's not feeling well? Who would deliver the message? Hermione rested her head on the table. _What am I going to do?_

A/N: Please review.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: First of all I wonna thank all the lovely people who reviewed. Thanks! And second I wonna apologize for taking so long to update.

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and Hermione was in her dorm, pacing. She had been thinking about what she was going to do and had decided on staying at Hogwarts. She planned on telling Ron and Harry that she was going to stay and do some extra credit, and after they left she would seek Draco to let him know that she didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with him. Hermione felt a little guilty about doing this, she hoped Draco wasn't really looking foward to spending the day with her.

Looking in the mirror, Hermione put on the finishing touches of make up and then left her dorm. She went down stairs and saw Ron and Harry sitting by the window. Hermione took a deep then went to them.

"Hey, Hermione." said Ron. "You ready to go?"

"Um...actually I'm not going." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked quickly, beating Ron to it.

"Well I decided to stay and do some extra credit homework."

"Oh come on Hermione, like you really need to do extra credit." said Ron. "It's Harry and I who would need to do that."

"You're welcome to stay with me and do some extra credit homework if you want. I'd love to have company." Hermione smiled, knowing what his reaction would be.

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "Uh, no thanks." he said hastily. "Come on Harry," he pulled Harry off the couch. "we better get going. Bye Hermione." Ron yelled as he pulled Harry out of the portrait hole.

o-o-o

"Are you going to go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked Alyssa.

Alyssa flopped down on Draco's bed. "Nah." she said shrugging.

"How come?"

"Well you're going with the Mudblood, so, who would I go with?" Alyssa responded.

"Oh." Draco said. "You're not going to be bored, are you?"

"No. The thought of what we can do when you get back will keep me entertained." Alyssa licked her lips then smirked when Draco spoke.

"We could have a go right now." he said advancing toward her.

Alyssa let him reach her before she said. "Actually, you're already late. You better hurry before the Mudblood leaves without you."

Draco groaned. "I can't believe I have to endure a whole day with Granger."

Alyssa smiled sympathetically. "Just remember what'll be waiting for you when you get back." she leaded in and kissed him hard. Then, when she finally managed to pull herself out of Draco's grip, she said, "You better go now."

Draco sighed. "Oh all right. See ya."

"See you." Alyssa walked him to the door.

o-o-o

Hermione was waiting for Draco at the entrance to the dungeons. _What's taking him so long? _She wanted to get this over with so she could go back to the common room. Just then the door to the dungeons opened and Draco came out. Hermione and Draco looked at each other awkwardly for a moment and then Draco spoke.

"Um, ok, let's go." he started walking but Hermione didn't follow.

She wanted to say 'wait, I'm not going' but, although her mouth was open, her tongue wouldn't comply.

Draco got all the way to where Filch was standing before he realized that Hermione wasn't following. He turned around and saw her standing in the same spot. Draco mouthed 'come on' and gestured with his hand, but Hermione just shook her head. _What the hell has gotten into her? _Draco thought. He walked all the way back to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, I-I changed my mind, I don't want to go to Hogsmeade." Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to stay and do some extra credit homework." said Hermione.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Draco said.

Hermione wondered if she should tell him or not. "The real reason is because I know that if Ron and Harry find out, they'll get really mad at me."

"Well they're not going to find out from me." Draco assured. "Come on, it'll be fun." he saw that she looked like she was considering it. "Come on." he said again.

"Ok." Hermione finally said.

Draco smiled, victoriously. "Great, let's go." he said, and this time he grabbed her hand to make sure that she followed him.

They reached Filch and he gave them the ok then they went outside.

o-o-o

Hermione started to get a little nervous when they got to Hogsmeade. She was afraid they might run into Ron or Harry. She thought it would be safer if they went into a shop instead of just walk around outside.

"Wonna go inside somewhere?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Sure." he said. "How about a coffee shop?"

Hermione knew that Ron and Harry go to the coffee shops so she didn't want to chance it. "Would you mind going to an ice cream shop?" Hermione asked, she knew that Ron and Harry never went into that place.

"Are you talking about that place called Dairy Witch?" Draco said. Hermione nodded. "Ok." Draco agreed.

They went to the shop and ordered. Hermione got a banana split and Draco got an ice cream sundae, then they went and sat down at a table.

While they were eating, Hermione was wondering what they could talk about. She didn't really know what to say but there was a question that she wanted to ask. "Why do you hang out with Alyssa?" Hermione asked.

Draco thought about it. _Because she gives amazing head, _he thought. But what he said was, "Well, you know, she doesn't really have any friends so I befriended her to be a good fellow Slytherin." he said sounding proud of himself.

Hermione looked at him for a while. She didn't know if he was serious or not. _What if he was making a joke?_ She wondered. She didn't know if he expected her to laugh.

Draco was eating his ice cream now and didn't notice that she was surveying him. He was wondering what he could say to start a conversation. After all, if he was going to seduce her, he had to start by gaining her trust.

"What are your interests and hobbies?" Draco asked.

"Oh, well," she smiled. "I started this organization called S.P.E.W. I want all the house elves to be set free. They shouldn't be treated like servents, don't you agree?" She immediately wished she hadn't said the last part. No one ever agreed with her, not even Harry or Ron, her best friends.

_So this is what it's going to take to get your trust,_ Draco smirked inwardly. "I absolutely agree. I'm so glad that Potter set Dobby free. Father was always mean to him, I couldn't stand to see him treat that poor creature so cruelly." Draco lowered his gaze. He tried to make his features look grim but he didn't know if he pulled it off. Just as he was picking up his spoon to try to see his reflexion on it, Hermione put her hand on his other hand that he had on the table.

After he noted that her hand felt really nice and soft, he looked up at her and was surprised to see her looking at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"You really feel that way, don't you?" Hermione said softly. She thought he looked very sincere.

Draco put down his spoon and held both of her hands in his. "You know, I'd really like to get to know you better. Maybe we could hang out some time in school, what do say?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Ok, I guess. You know what, there's something I would like to show you. How about we meet later tonight in an empty classroom?"

"Sounds good to me." Draco smiled.

The rest of the Hogsmeade trip went by quickly. Hermione had a great time. She told Draco all about S.P.E.W. and how she made badges but nobody wanted to buy them.

Draco had gotten a little bored of listening to some of the stuff she was saying but part of the time he thought it was interesting.

o-o-o

Hermione was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She had managed to avoid Ron and Harry through out the whole day and was now hoping to reach the common room before them.

She gave the password to The Fat Lady and stepped inside. Luckily she was the first one back. She quickly went up to her dorm, got her books and went back down to the coomon room.

The students slowly started arriving. Then Harry and Ron entered and immediately spotted Hermione.

"Hi guys." Hermione told them when they went to her. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah. How about you?" Harry said.

"Oh yeah, I had loads of fun." Hermione answered entusiastically.

Harry eyed her a little suspiciously but Ron just picked up her copy of Hogwarts: A History and said, "She spent the day with her best friend, this book..." he brandished it, "...of course she had fun."

Hermione smiled and Harry chuckled.

o-o-o

Draco entered his dorm to find Alyssa lying on his bed. She was partly under the covers but he could tell that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Draco smiled and walk toward the bed while removing his shirt.

"How was your day?" Alyssa asked him.

"Not bad." Draco said as got on the bed.

"Really?" Alyssa said as she ran her hands along his arms.

"Really." Draco said as he moved his mouth to her neck.

"Really?" Alyssa moaned as Draco began to suck on her neck.

Draco lifted his head to look at her. "Really." he assured.

Alyssa furrowed her brow, "Really?"

"Yes really, and so did Granger, so you can be sure that this whole plan of seducing her is going to work out great." said Draco. "And you know what, she wants to show me something later tonight. She told me to meet her in an empty classroom."

Alyssa smiled, "You see, I told you that you were the only one who could do this and I was right." she ran a hand over his chest. "Now you better hurry up and get out of your pants before I rip them off."

"As you wish." Draco said.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
